An Unlikely Love 2
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: This is the sequel to An Unlikely Love. It is about the ups and downs of Tai and Dianna's relationship and there will be lemons and fights; human vs human as well as Digimon vs Digimon. Warning: there will be lemons; straight and Yuri.
1. The Start

Me: This is the sequel to my Tai X LadyDevimon (Dianna) story: An Unlikely Love. Unlike the first story, every last chapter of this one will switch between peoples POV's. Anyway; on with the show!

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"SHOULTING"

_Flashback_

* * *

**An Unlikely Love 2**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

* * *

(Tai's POV)

I yawned as I opened my eyes and felt someone's warmth next to me. I looked to see her, the girl I have 're-met' yesterday, the girl who I have fallen in love with after my heart was broken. Her name is LadyDevimon, but her human name is Dianna Night.

I smiled as I looked at her. Her long white hair slithered down her face, her skin is pale but that doesn't push me away, instead it makes me want to be with her more and her face is just a piece of pure heaven. I gently slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her. I gathered up my clothes and put them back on. I had finished putting on my boxers and my trousers when I noticed the red lipstick marks on my chest. I went to the bathroom and started to run the taps for a wash. Once it was full I got ready to wash my face when two slender arms wrapped around me and a soft, beautiful voice that I defiantly remember said "If you wash those off, I'll just put more on." I smiled at that comment and turned my head to look at her

"Hello Angle." I greeted as she blushed

* * *

(LadyDevimon's: 'Dianna's' POV)

I woke up and I didn't feel anyone next to me. I looked around to see Tai and his cloths where gone. A felt a tear rolled down my cheek. He said he loved me and wouldn't leave me. He lied. But then I heard the taps running in the bathroom. I quickly put on my underwear and a dressing gown before I followed the noise. In my bathroom Tai was having a wash.

Thank god!

He's here!

He didn't lie to me!

He really dose love me!

Wait a second, calm down LadyDevimon.

You're better with your emotions then this. I slowly crept into the bathroom as Tai finished washing his face and was about to start washing his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and looked at his chest for a second to see the lipstick marks I had made. I smiled and said "If you wash those off, I'll just put more on." He then turned to look at me with a smile on his face

"Hello Angle." He said. I blushed at that, still need to get use to that pet name

* * *

(Tai's POV)

"Hi yourself." she smiled as she kissed my check "How are you?" she asked

"Good." I replied. "But I need to head home." She looked hurt at that, and I realised what she thought I meant by that comment "I'm just going back to grab my stuff. You're letting me stay here with you, remember." A bright smile spread across her face when I had said that

"Oh, of course. Sorry" she said "I... I just thought you where going back to _her_."

"Never." I replied with a smile "All I want to do with my life now, is be with you." A ridiculously big smile spread across her face as she leaned in and captured my mouth in a kiss

* * *

(Dianna's POV)

"Good." He replied. But then he said "But I need to head home." Pain spread across my body and soul as I heard that. He's going back to _her_? The girl who cheated in him? Why? He seemed to read my mind and said "I'm just going back to grab my stuff. You're letting me stay here with you, remember." Relief spread through my body as a bright smile spread across my face when he had said that and my heart took flight. Yes, he still loves me!

"Oh, of course. Sorry" I said "I... I just thought you where going back to _her_."

"Never." he replied with a smile "All I want to do with my life now, is be with you." A ridiculously big smile spread across my face as I leaned in and captured him mouth in a kiss. We wrapped our arms around each other as we shared this fantastic moment. After a minute we parted for the need of precious air. When we parted I felt dizzy from how good from his kiss. It's going to take me a while to get use to his kisses but... wow! And how in the world could _she_ throw away something that good?

"Just come back soon." I smiled "I don't want to risk losing you."

"I'll go there, grab my stuff and come right back here." He smiled "Sora's probably at work now so I won't bump into her."

"See ya when you get back." I smiled before I kissed his check

"Got it Angle." He smiled as he put on his shirt and walked out the door.

"Please come back..." I whispered

* * *

(Tai's POV)

It only took me five minutes to get to Sora's house. The bar Greg works at is only a five minute walk and LadyDevi... I mean Dianna lives right next door. I pulled out my set of keys, still had them in my pocket, and opened the door. But when I walked in I saw an angry Sora glaring at me. She looked a bit chubby but that's because she's seven months along. "What time do you call this?" she asked angrily. I looked at my watch quickly

"I call this ten o'clock." I joked and passed her

"Where were you last night? You never came home!" she yelled

"Actually I did. And like you care." I yelled down the stairs

"Of course I care! I'm your girlfriend!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs

"Oh, that's why I saw you and Matt on the couch like that!" I yelled as I entered our old room, grabbed a suitcase and started packing my things

"W... What?" she said in shock, freezing at the door step

* * *

(Sora's POV)

"W... What?" I said in shock, freezing at the door step. Tai was in our room with a big black suitcase packing away his cloths. He know about what me and Matt have been doing. Hurt, guilt and confusion ran throughout my whole body

"That's right!" he yelled "I saw you two! You where acting like dogs in heat!" my heart seemed to be slowly chipping away

"B... but..." I stuttered. The pain to hard to bear as tears began to well up in my eyes

"But nothing!" he yelled again "I bet that baby isn't even mine anyway!" he then closed the suitcase and barged pass me again "And just so you know, I spent the night with my new girlfriend!" more pain filled me, but it was over powered by rage which spread through my body like wild fire

"Don't you dare contradict me about sleeping with someone else when you spent your night with someone else while we where still together you hypocrite!" I screamed in furry. A smirk just rose on his face like I had fallen into his trap

"Actually, I left a note. It said that we're through!" he replied "But I guess you didn't read it. Did you?" I felt my heart shatter with those words

"Get out!" I screamed as I grabbed a lamp and threw it at him but he moved out the way. Why did I just do that? I still love him! "I never want to see you again!" and why did I yell that? My anger is getting the better of me

"Gladly." He said as he opened the door but he didn't walk out of it "I hope you are happy now Sora. Because I am." He then dropped his keys on the floor. And with that he walked out of my house, my heart and my life and slammed the door behind him. I turned my head to where the lamp once was and found a white envelope with the word 'Sora' on the front. I picked it up to see that it hadn't been closed properly or someone had opened it already. I quickly opened it... oh, god no! He _had_ written a letter! I slowly began to read it.

'Dear Sora;

I know what you and Matt have been doing. Just so you know you will always be in my heart as my first love, and my first heartbreaker. We where perfectly happy before, but you went and cheated on me for an Ex! Why? I loved you, every second of every day. I know that the baby you are caring is not mine, but I don't care anymore. Even if it was. From right now, we are through.

From; Tai.

PS: Say 'Hi you basted' to Matt for me.'

More tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to act strong, but I couldn't. I curled up into a ball, hugged my knees and began to cry water falls. My Tai had gone...

* * *

(Tai's POV)

I slammed the door behind me and started to walk home. Home. That sounds nice. And I've got an Angle there waiting for me. After another five minutes I reached it, just as Greg was walking out the bar, his shift had probably just ended. "Oh, hey Tai! What're you doing here?"

"I split up with Sora, one hundred percent, and I'm now living with my new girlfriend who lives here. In fact, you are the one who convinced me to meet her." I smiled warmly

"You mean that white haired babe?" he asked and I nodded happily "Nice going man! Way to go!" he slapped me on the back with a great big beaming smile "Well, see you later! Don't want you to lose out on your new love life!" he called as he walked away and I just shock my head. Same old Greg. I turned around and rang the door bell.

* * *

(Dianna's POV)

I heard the door bell ring and quickly ran to the door. Once I reached it I practically pulled it off of its hinges to see Tai standing out side with a big black suitcase. "Tai!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. He had gotten use to my surprise kisses quickly and began to kiss back the second my lips touched his.

Once we pulled away he smiled and said "Angle, you forgot your dressing-gown." I looked down to see that I was still in my underwear and quickly pulled him inside and slammed the door. God, that was embarrassing. And I so hope no one saw me. "It's okay Angle. No one saw you. And if they did, I'll kill 'em." Tai said as if he read my mind... I love how he dose that

"No." I whispered "I don't want to risk you going to jail." I then snuggled into him and continued "I've only just got you."

"Well, I'm here to stay." He smiled before he captured my lips in a kiss "I love you La... Dianna." He said, covering up his mistake of calling me LadyDevimon by accident

"I love you to." I replied "And as long as we're alone, you can call me LadyDevimon."

"Okay, then I love you LadyDevimon. With all of my heart." Tai smiled and my heart sang. Oh my life is now perfect. We hugged for a minute in total silence "Kari!" he suddenly said

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion

"Kari and Angewomon are visiting today and they don't know what happened!" he said

"So?" I asked

"So, they'll be at _Sora's_ and she'll tell them a lie and my sister will hate me!" he replied

"Then we need to get there first!" I answered as I headed to the door

"You might want to get changed first Angle." Tai said and I stopped. oops...

* * *

(Sora's POV)

It has been nearly half an hour and I'm still curled up in a ball on the stairs crying. Suddenly the door bell rang. I quickly got up hoping Tai had come to give me another chance. I ran to the door and flung it open to see Kari and Angewomon standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on their faces. Kari was wearing a pink V-neck with blue jeans and pink high-heels while Angewomon, also known as April, was wearing a white V-neck with pink, leather jeans, white high-heels and the long silk glove that she fires the 'Celestial Arrow' attack from. They are both caring people and I know that they would help me... as long as they don't know about what me and Matt where doing "Sora, what's wrong?" Kari asked as she hugged me

"T... Tai broke up with me." I whimpered

"What?" April said in shock "But he told us he was going to propose to you?"

"He was going to propose?" I said is shock. He wanted to marry me and I cheated on him? Great! Now I feel even guiltier "He just barged in this morning and said we where through after he had a night with his '_new girlfriend_.'" Venom was what fuelled my voice

"Tai had cheated on you?" they said in shock and I nodded. I know that this part was technically a lie considering he left a break up note, even though it was hidden under a lamp where I would _never_ normally find it

"How could he!" Kari yelled

"Yea!" April added "You loved him and where true but he went and cheated on you!" Okay, now I am really, really, _really_ guilty because basically what they're describing isn't Tai... it's me. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door but Kari stopped me

"I'll get it." She smiled.

I nodded and muttered "Thank you." Before she went to open the door as soon as she opened the door we all saw Tai and a strange girl standing in the doorway. The girl had long white hair and red eyes... okay, freak! I mean, come on! Who has red eyes! And then what is she wearing! A black V-neck with a black leather jacket, black leather jeans and black high-heels. Goth much? If this is Tai's new girlfriend, why would he dump me for _her_! But then, something unexpected happened. Kari slapped Tai hard around the face...

* * *

(Tai's POV)

Me and Dianna arrived at Sora's house to see Kari's pink car outside the house. "Oh man!" I said

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." Dianna reassured me. Instead of putting on the same cloths as last night she was wearing a black V-neck with a black leather jacket on top of it, black leather jeans and black high-heels. I nodded and we walked over to the door. I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it opened to show Sora, Kari and April, aka Angewomon, inside. Kari had opened the door and a few seconds after opening the door Kari swatted her hand and slapped me hard across the face. A big red handprint was burning on my face. April and Sora gasped while I was shocked... especially of what she said after the slap

"HOW DEAR YOU DO THAT TO SORA YOU BASTED!" Kari yelled at me "ALL SHE EVER DID WAS SHOW YOU LOVE AND YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND CHEAT ON HER!"

"Watch it Princess!" Dianna warned "Tai's done nothing wrong."

"SHUT UP YOU!" Kari yelled again "YOU DON'T KNOW MY BROTHER SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend so I _do_ know about him. Thank you very much." Dianna spat back

"So, you're the one who caused Tai to break Sora's heart?" Kari yelled before she slapped Dianna... that did it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dianna yelled as she tried to jump Kari but I grabbed hold of her and held her back

"Kari Kamiya! How dare you do that to my girlfriend!" I growled at my sister and she tensed up. I don't normally get angry with her so when I do she's scared

"B... But..." she stuttered

"But nothing!" I said and glared at Sora "You didn't tell them the _full_ story. Did you, Sora?" I growled at the red haired girl and she tensed. I then turned my attention to Kari and April "Listen you two; what happened last night was that when I got home last night I was going to propose to Sora over a candle-light dinner. But when I saw her and Matt like _dogs_ _in heat_ on the sofa I wrote a letter saying we where through and left it on the welcome mat. Then I went to the pub Greg works at and he hooked me up with Dianna." Kari and April looked from me to Dianna and then to Sora. I was beginning to worry about the quiet but it didn't last very long

"YOU LIEING BITCH!" Kari yelled as she went for Sora but April held her back

"Calm down Kari!" the blonde girl said

"Listen Kari, you and April can stay with Dianna and me, don't worry." I smiled. Kari stopped trying to kill Sora and nodded. We all left with Kari and April following in their car. A few minutes later we arrived home and as we opened the door Kari and April smiled

"This place looks wicked!" Kari said

"Yea, you got any Christmas decorations?" April asked "It _is_ Christmas next month."

"No, I haven't got any _Christmas_ decorations, angle face!" Dianna spat and that confused me. Not the fact she was being a bit mean to April, no, that fact that she didn't have any Christmas decorations

"Why?" Kari asked

"Well, I didn't celebrate it last year." She admitted, a slight blush on her face

"Why not?" I asked

"I only got here _last_ year." She reminded me

"I need the loo, be back in a bit." April shrugged before she headed upstairs

"What do you mean you only got here last year?" Kari asked

"What the hell is this?" we heard April yell and we all ran upstairs and into... oh no! It's our room! And in there was a very shocked April holding Dianna's costume

"Why do you have that?" Kari half yelled half asked "More importantly, where did you get that?"

"She's always had it because _she's_ LadyDevimon! I can sense it!" April yelled as she pulled out an arrow and her glove turned into 'bow-mode' "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would have put that away." I said to Dianna and the team of light looked at me strangely

"You know that she was LadyDevimon?" Kari yelled at me

"Yes, but she hasn't done anything wrong for at least a year." I said "And do you think that she will try _anything_ with two Digi-Destined here and an Ultimate level Digimon?" April still held her bow tightly "April, calm down." The blonde then lowered her bow and her energy arrow disappeared

"Fine, we'll give her a chance. But at the first sign of trouble I'll start shooting." April said

"Okay, whatever." Dianna shrugged "The bathroom is the third door on the right and your bedroom is the one next to this one." I stared at her wide eyes. Is she crazy? They'll hear us when we're having sex!

"Okay." Kari smiled…

* * *

(Sora's POV)

I watched as Tai, Kari, April and Tai's new girl friend, _Dianna_, walk out of my house. Fuck! How could Tai do that! Or more importantly, why did I cheat on him? I sat down and put my head in my hands.

Me and Matt did it _once_ before last night, and I already know I was pregnant when we did it the last time. It was when Tai was away for a week and I was lonely, Matt came in and we both got slightly drunk and we fucked.

The next morning we both apologised and said there would be nothing more before he left to go home. Last night he came over and said that he loved me. I said that I wasn't interested but he said if I didn't fuck him he'd tell Tai that we slept together so I did it; I fucked him.

Tai must have walked in on us… wait a second! Tai said he left it on the mat but I found it hidden under the old lamp… Tai wouldn't lie like that, especially to his sister. Maybe… no… but… that's the only way! Matt! That basted! When I get hold of him… I need to get Tai back!

* * *

Me: There you go; the first chapter of Tai and LadyDevimon's relationship story. I thought I'd have the _official_ breakup between Tai and Sora and have Sora's reason for cheating on him. See you next time! Next chapter will have straight and Yuri lemon. And it will be Christmas-ey! If I don't have it up Christmas Eve then I'll have it up by the day _after_ Boxing day. See you then!


	2. Christmas

Me: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"SHOULTING"

_Flashback_

* * *

**An Unlikely Love 2**

**Chapter 2: Christmas**

* * *

(One month later- Dianna's POV)

It has been one month since Kari and _Angewomon_ arrived and now it is the 25th of December. This is my first Christmas because we don't celebrate it in the Digital-World and I was still settling in last year. Me and April still fight but now it's in more of a playful, sisterly/ best friend way while me and Kari seem to get along like sisters.

Me and Tai haven't gotten much action for the last month because of those two staying round, I asked Tai how long they'd stay for and he said until the 2nd of January. Tai has taught me the basics of soccer and the girls have taken me Christmas shopping, buying presents for Tai and also to get decorations.

My living room was now slightly different. There where a few a few gold stars hanging from the ceiling, tinsel wrapped around the doorframe and the biggest difference is the big green Christmas tree in the middle of my living room. It was 9:00 am and the four of us where sitting in a sort of circle. I was sitting between Tai and April with Kari between them opposite me. There where different sized presents wrapped in different coloured wrapping presents.

I was wearing a small, skimpy black lace nighty that had slim straps over my shoulders, a V-neck that showed a bit of my chest and a short skirt part that showed my legs. Tai was wearing lose red boxers while April was wearing a white version of my nighty and Kari was in a pink version.

"Merry Christmas Dianna." Tai smiled as he gave me a box covered in black and red paper

"Merry Christmas!" Kari said happily as she gave me a present wrapped in gold and red paper

"Yea, Merry Christmas." April sort of smiled as she gave me a box in red paper

"Thank you." I smiled sheepishly taking the three presents. I started to unwrap Tai's present first and a smile spread across my face. It was a box of love heart chocolates! Yay! I am _totally_ addicted to chocolate since I first bought it! But this was special because it was my favourite type of chocolate. It was dark chocolate with nuts in and it had white chocolate dribbled on top of it and that wasn't all. There was another box with it. I opened it reveal a long gold necklace with my symbol in the middle "Tai, I love this!" I said to him before hugging him

"No problem. Getting you the necklace as well was Kari and April's idea." Tai smiled

"Then thank you to." I said to them before I opened Kari's present. It was a beautiful black dress that went down to my knees "This is beautiful! Thank you Kari!" I said before hugging her

"No prob." She said

"Well, it's angle time." I smiled as I opened April's present. "Very funny April." I smiled when I lifted it up. Inside the box was a teddy bear with small devil wings and a red heart in the middle of the chest. And in the middle of that where the words 'Sexy Devil' written in black

"Thanks, I thought you would like it." She smiled

We continued like this. I had gotten Tai a new soccer kit, got it personalised and a personalised soccer ball. Kari had gotten him a picture of all the Digi-Destined while April got him a box set of his favourite comedy series; the Simpsons.

As for Kari; I got her a new camera, Tai had gotten her a pink laptop and April had gotten her a ten inch double dildo… lesbians. I did feel _really_ uncomfortable when she pulled that out the box.

Then it was April's; I got her a long pink silk dress with matching silk gloves, Tai got her a white laptop and Kari got her a white twelve inch double sided strap on with two dicks on… _seriously_!

What is with lesbians and giving out sex toys as presents in public at Christmas? Anyway, the rest of the day was relaxing. After getting changed we watched TV and any DVD's we got as presents. Then at dinner time we ate a big old turkey with all the trimmings, sausages wrapped in bacon, gammon, roast potatoes, peas and parsnip with some red wine to drink with it. It was amassing! A day of fun and relaxation. Then at ten o'clock Kari and April left to go upstairs…

* * *

(Kari's POV)

Me and April basically charged upstairs and I kissed her forcefully as we passed through the door. We fell to the bed with April under me.

She began to pull of my pink top as I pulled off her white one. I leaned forwards and sucked on her bare left breast. We hadn't put bras on this morning.

"Kari!" she moaned as I continued to suck on her large breast. I pulled away and pulled down her pink skirt and white panties. Suddenly she flipped me and started to suck on my right breast while grouping my left breast

"April!" I squealed as April treaded my breasts as roughly as she could. She knows that I _love_ my breasts treated roughly. After a minute she pulled back and pulled up the Christmas present I got her; a white twelve inch double sided strap on with two dicks on

"Ready for fun baby?" she asked me seductively as she fastened the straps and leaned back onto the bed

With all the grace and agility I could muster, I threw herself onto her, sinking down the angles plastic cocks. I rested my hands on her massive chest and used it for leverage, driving my pelvis up and down fiercely

April moaned, writhing under me as my breasts swayed hypnotically above her. She reached out, burying her face in them. I could hear April's increasingly load moans below me and smiled. She began to buck her hips up, complementing the rhythm I had made as her hands roamed, and feeling out the voluptuous landscape of my body.

Her fingers danced along the soft curves, even the nerve endings of my skin felt amazed by the softness of the other woman's fingers that roamed my body, while my wet vagina clenched tightly against her two plastic cocks

I moaned, riding her like a bronco as I felt the large plastic penises fill me completely. It was the best of both worlds, the utmost of pleasure for me. Lust below the waist, passion above it.

I lost myself, thrashing my head around in frenzied bliss as I felt the orgasm building inside me. I was in a perplexed state of nirvana as I drove myself down one final time, my vagina practically exploding in orgasmic bliss as I let out a savage cry of joy.

April must have felt my juices running down her legs, and decided that she would take matters into her own hands and get off. She grabbed my hips and rolled over, now lying on top of me and plunging her plastic dick into my still quivering pussy with renewed vigour

I cried out as even through my orgasm April hammered away at me, sustaining the orgasm just a little longer with each thrust. My now sopping wet vagina made a little sound with every thrust, rising above the sound of skin slapping rapidly against skin.

In the throes of passion, we continued, April surprising me with incredible stamina. By the time April felt it coming on, I was already feeling my second orgasm on the way. "Cum with me, April, let's have our orgasms together."

She just smiled, giving my vagina her all as she drilled the fleshy vice that was my pussy. I cried out my lover's name, louder than we'd ever been before. Another thrust, followed by a weaker spurt, and it continued as she came down from her high, collapsing on me with the last sputter of cum shooting across our legs.

I slowly pulled myself off of the two plastic cocks and fell down limp beside April. God! That was _amassing_. "What next?" I asked as April took off her strap on and put it to the side

"We could use this." April smirked as she pulled out my Christmas present from her

It was a pink 14 inch double dildo, with little bumps all over it. She slowly pushed her side of the dildo into her pussy. "Ohhh..." my wife moaned as the bumps on the dildo brushed against the inside of her pussy and she shoved the dildo in quickly.

I lied down on the bed with a seductive look on my face "Come and get it baby." I said, spreading my legs. April positioned the tip the dildo, just touching my pussy.

I shivered as the cold dildo touched my sensitive flesh. Without ceremony, April thrusted the tip of the dildo deep into my pussy. I gasped in shock, not expecting the angle Digimon to be so forward tonight.

Slowly, she pushed the dildo deeper into my pussy, one inch at a time. The bumps were sending waves of pleasure all around my body. I moaned as she pushed another inch into my pussy, making five inches.

Every movement of the dildo on my side also moved the part of the dildo inside her. April moaned as she slowly pushed another two inches into me.

I was shocked that April got so much of the dildo in her, another inch and it would all be in. "Jeez baby... your pretty eager tonight." I said through my moans of pleasure. April pushed the last inch into me quickly, our pussies now touching each other.

The blonde angle was lying on top of me, before she began to pull the dildo out and slowly thrust back into my pussy, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through both our bodies.

April started nibbling my right tit while massaging the other one, causing me to start whimpering from the feeling. I reached around the back of April with her hands and parted her ass cheeks.

I slowly pushed a finger into April's ass, shocking the unprepared woman. April screamed in pleasure, but quickly buried her mouth back into my tit, sucking hard.

"Ohhh god your ass is tight baby." I said, moving my finger around in the Digimon's tight asshole. April's body quivered as I continued to violate her ass.

April started thrusting into me harder and faster, increasing the pleasure for both of us. April suddenly stopped sucking on my tit, her mind was to flustered with pleasure to stay focused. Her face was flushed with the look of pleasure, and she was practically drooling with it.

I saw this as a great opportunity to take over. I took my finger out of April's asshole "My turn baby." I said as I gaining control of our sex position. I rolled over, leaving April on her back and putting me on top.

I started thrusting the dildo into her, quickly and without warning. The Digimon whimpered in both surprise and pleasure. "No...no fair..." she said silently through her whimpering.

"All's fair...in love." I said also whimpering in pleasure. Both of us were glistening in sweat, and running out of energy. April's mouth was wide open as she was panting, trying to get some air, I was the exact same. Both of us looked deep into each other's eyes, our lustful expressions mirroring each other.

Our mouths met as we passionately and deeply kissed each other, tongues swirling around one another. I started thrusting, faster than before, causing us to break off their kiss as April and I both moaned lustfully. Every second was a symphony of moaning, gasping and whimpering.

The bumps on the dildo brushing against our inner walls were driving both of us crazy with pleasure. We both felt strong orgasms coming, but we tried to keep their faces from showing it. "Yo... you're loving this… a… aren't you baby?" I said.

"Y... Yes I a… am!" April responded. Both of us were on the edge, either could cum at any second. I used her last bit of strength to make a final thrust deep into April's pussy, making our pussies touch. We couldn't take it anymore almost simultaneously, both of us let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Me and April both had earth-shattering orgasms as our pussies both squirted juices on one another. I pulled out and rolled off of April onto the bed, to catch her breath. Both of us were in a major trance, neither of us could move. As April stared at the ceiling, I felt my eyes getting heavy. Slowly, me eyelids lowered, until there was nothing but darkness…

* * *

(Angewomon/ April's POV)

Me and Kari just had the most amassing sex and now she's fallen asleep. Why dose this _always_ happen whenever we use sex toys two times in a row?

I mean, when ever I lick her, finger her or even both of us scissoring she can last for at lest eight orgasms, if not more!

I just hope Tai and Dianna didn't hear us next door…

* * *

(Tai's POV)

Me and Dianna walked into our room and heard Kari and April scream, both of their voices rigging with pleasure. Then it suddenly stopped "They must have _just_ finished having sex." I shrugged

"Must have." she added "Ready for another Christmas present?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Wait here." She said and ran into the bathroom. I shrugged and sat on the bed. A minute later Dianna walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Dianna had ditched her pyjamas and was now wearing a _very_ different outfit.

I looked from the legs up to slowly enjoy the beauty that was my girlfriend. She was wearing black thigh-highs, stilettos which made her a few inches taller and looked _extremely_ sexy on her. Then I could see that she was wearing a short, black dress because the skirt was barely long enough to cover her.

After that I saw that the front of it was rather low-cut. And by rather low-cut I mean it barley covered _any_ of her beautiful breasts. More then half of her round breasts were exposed deliciously, teasing me into oblivion just from looking at her.

She was also wearing long leather gloves that ended at her elbows, similar to the ones Kari use to wear. Then I could see that it was a spaghetti-strapped dress she was wearing and to top it of was a choker with a tiny gold bell in the front, making it resemble a cat's collar. "Wow." Was all I could say

"I'm guessing you like this." Dianna smirked as she posed. She had turned around and bent down, showing me her round ass and revealed that there was nothing on her under the outfit

"Defiantly." I said with a nod

"Like this I'm Dianna, your loving sex slave." She smiled seductively

"S… Sex slave?" I said, nearly chocking on the words. She nodded and turned around

"Yes, and you are my Master." She replied before falling to her knees before pulling down my jeans and boxers allowing my cock to spring out, semi-hard

"What are you doing?" I asked when she started to lightly breathe on my cock

"Getting you ready for whatever you want me to do." She replied innocently "What do you want me to do Master?"

"I don't know, maybe we should fuck." I said, sort of shrugging. She smiled

"I have a position we never tried before." Dianna smiled

"Do it then." Tai said and Dianna smiled again

Without wait or warning, she turned around, giving me a wonderful view of her perky, tight ass, something I longed to claim, as she sat in my lap, my head sliding easily into her pussy

After pulling down the material that barely covered her chest, my hands found their way to her glorious breasts. I massaged and kneaded them as I kissed the back of her neck. My lover shuddered in my arms as she began to rock up and down in my lap, my dick passing between her soft, puffy pussy with ease.

"Oh, yes master." she purred, her head leaning back against my shoulder as her walls clenched down on me so tightly

"Dianna!" I moaned. She kept rocking her hips onto mine, my dick passing in and out of her pussy each time. I moved one hand down to where my dick was slamming into her and rubbed the flesh above it as she moaned louder

"Master!" she screamed in pleasure and I kept going "I'm so close! Please let me cum!"

"Why do I need to let you cum?" I asked, panting and moaning from the pleasure

"Because you can't cum without the Masters permission." She panted "Please let me cum!"

"No." I smirked and started to thrust faster while my hand started to rub harder and then I started to continue kissing and sucking her neck. all of this was to tease her and it was working.

"Master Tai!" she squealed as she took one of her leather covered hands and started to group the breast I wasn't and the other went to the back of my head and pushed me further into her neck "Please let me cum! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Okay." I whispered because I felt my limit coming

"MASTER TAI!" she screamed as her cum coated my cock and this pushed me over the edge

"DIANNA!" I yelled as my cum was shit deep inside her. After we recovered she stood up and turned to look at me

"Did my Master enjoy that?" she asked

"Yea." I sighed

"Dose my Master want more." She asked "Dose my Master want me to keep pleasuring him?" I nodded and she dropped to her knees in front of me

Dianna stroked her right hand along my shaft smoothly. The feeling of the leather glove felt wired against my cock. Her soft elegant pale hand slid up and down along my hard rod and her left hand was brought to my testicles in which she rubbed in swirls. Man, this feels amassing!

With a wink she let go of my member and placed her hand on her B-cup breasts and leaned her chest against my cock so that it lined up between her mounds… she's not going to do what I think she's going to do, is she?

"I hope you like this Master." Dianna said smiling seductively while she kept her hands on her own breasts and rubbed her teenage mounds on my dick.

I tilted my head back in pleasure as I felt Dianna's smooth pale breasts massage and squeeze together on my manhood. I felt myself getting harder and Dianna added more to her boobjob by placing her head forward to lick the tip of my penis lightly while rubbing her tits on it at the same time.

The fallen angle Digimon increased her pace and started bouncing a bit to increase the rate her breasts rubbed my shaft, feeling those fleshy mounds against my sensitive skin was causing my climax to come closer ever faster then normal.

"D… Dianna I'm close!" I gritted my teeth when Dianna rubbed her tits in swirling motions on my dick. Obviously feeling my member already twitching Dianna prepared herself and shut her eyes.

"DIANNA!" I yelled as my climax came. I shot spurt after spurt of creamy white substance on the Digimon's face and breasts. Several spurts landed on her nimble pale face and several more shots of spunk landed on her glorious chest and tits.

"Did my Master like that?" she asked again

"Y… You are incredible." I panted

"Thank you." She smiled

"Can we go to sleep now? That worn me out." I asked and she nodded

"Yes Master, we can." Dianna said as she slid out of the outfit and sat next to me "One last thing." She then pulled off my shirt and throw it into the room somewhere "That's better." And with that we fell asleep…

* * *

(The next day)

After getting dressed me and Dianna walked down stairs to see Kari and April already up and having breakfast "Hey girls." I smiled

"Hi Tai." They said I unison

"Anything special happening today?" Dianna asked

"Just Mum and Dad coming round for the Boxing Day party." Kari said. Crap! I totally forgot about that!

Each year I have a party where all of my family who can make it comedown from 5.00PM until the last person has to leave. And I've forgot to tell anyone about me leaving Sora!

"Don't worry, I texted everyone the new address." April smiled. Few, good old April. She can _always_ tell when I've fucked up.

"AAAHHH!" Dianna suddenly groaned in pain as she fell to her knees, clenched her stomach and her whole body started to fritz

"DIANNA!" I yelled in fear as I looked at my girlfriend…

* * *

Me: There you go, Chapter 2. But what's up with Dianna? Find out next time!


	3. Truth

Me: I hope you like this story. So please, have fun!

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"SHOULTING"

_Flashback_

* * *

**An Unlikely Love 2**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

* * *

(Kari's POV)

I don't believe what's happened. All Dianna did was walk down stairs and now here she is, kneeling on the floor in pain with her body threatening to tear itself apart. I quickly pulled out my pink cell and dialled Izzy's number before waiting and listening to the ringing noise of the phone. The voice of an old friend to us answered "Hello?"

"Izzy, its Kari." I answered

"Kari, hey!" he smiled "How long has it been?"

"Listen Izzy, I don't have time to catch up!" I said sternly "We've got a problem. Come to the address I sent you for the party tonight right away! And bring your laptop!"

"What's going on?" Izzy asked down the line "Is something wrong with April!"

"No... Not April..." I whispered "We'll explain when you get here! Just hurry! And bring Joe!"

"Good thing he and I where heading out with his wife to help with the party anyway." Izzy said "We'll be there in ten at most!"

"Thanks." I whispered as I hung up

"Well?" April asked anxiously

"They'll be here in ten minutes at most." I repeated

"I hope they get here soon." Tai whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dianna and held her tightly to his chest...

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Me, Joe and Joe's wife Christy where in the my bright blue car as we drove our way to the address Kari gave us a while ago "I wonder why we're not having the party at Tai and Sora's place?" Christy asked. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink jumper and blue sweatpants with a pair of white running shoes

"No idea honey." Joe said to his wife, stroking her head that she rested on his chest

"We'll find out when we get there." I said. Suddenly my phone rang. I flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"Izzy, its Kari." Answered the voice of the sister of the party's host at the other end of the line

"Kari, hey!" I smiled "How long has it been?"

"Listen Izzy, I don't have time to catch up!" she said sternly "We've got a problem. Come to the address I sent you for the party tonight right away! And bring your laptop!"

"What's going on?" I asked. One thought entered my mind why she needed me and my laptop "Is something wrong with April!"

"No... Not April..." Kari whispered "We'll explain when you get here! Just hurry! And bring Joe!"

"Good thing he and I where heading out with his wife to help with the party anyway." I said "We'll be there in ten at most!"

"Thanks." Kari whispered as she hung up…

* * *

(Ten minutes later- Tai's POV)

The last ten minutes have been the most agonising of my life. But Joe and Izzy finally arrived. After walking through the door with Christy by their side they all looked at Dianna. Izzy asked "Who's this?"

"Her name's Dianna." I answered as I looked at them before yelling "And she needs your help!"

"Calm down Tai, we will do everything we can." Joe said as Izzy plugged his Digivice into his famous yellow pineapple laptop and it seemed to scan her

"What's going on?" Tai asked

"Her body seems to be in a state of flux." Izzy replied "Like something is adding itself to her data or her data is replicating but the replica doesn't know what it is suppose to be yet."

"How is she made of data Tai?" Joe asked "Is she like Gennai or is she a Digimon pretending to be human or a Digimon who thinks she's human?"

"The second one." Tai whispered "And... we're going out."

"What?" Joe said in shock "What about Sora?"

"I ended that a month ago." Tai said "Because of Matt."

"What happened?" Izzy asked as she typed on his laptop's keyboard

"She was cheating on me with Matt." I said before explaining "I walked in on them but they didn't notice me. I left Sora a letter saying it was over, met Dianna, she said I could stay with her, we got together, Kari and April moved in and now this is happening."

"So that's why we're having the party here." Christy said "And I thought the two of them where better than that."

"So did I." April stated "But their not."

"What about Dianna?" Kari asked "What's wrong with her?" Oh God, please let her be okay.

"The full results are now in so we'll know soon." Izzy said as he looked at his laptop. That's when I suddenly snapped

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled before grabbing the red head by the shirt, lifting him into the air

"Tai, calm down!" Kari said to me

"Tai… please…" Dianna squeaked. I dropped Izzy and ran to her side

"Dianna, you okay?" I asked her. Her body was repairing itself and became solid

"Joe, look at this." Izzy said "Is that what I think it is for a human?"

"Yes it is." Joe said "Christy, I think we might need a third opinion. Is this what we think it is?"

"Defiantly." Christy said after looking at the screen

"What's wrong with her?" I snapped again

"Tai…" Dianna said as she lightly squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down

"Nothings wrong with her Tai." Joe smiled "In fact something's very right."

"What do you mean Joe?" April asked

"She's pregnant." Izzy and Christy said in unison

"Sh… She's what?" I stuttered as time seemed to stand still

"Pregnant…" Dianna said, stroking the side of my face "I'm pregnant with your child Tai. We're going to be parents." She then leaned forwards and kissed me passionately. When she pulled away her eyes flashed for a second before she said "It's a baby boy."

"What?" I asked

"I'm able to scan my womb and I've fond out it's a boy." She smiled

"A boy… a baby boy…" I stuttered "… I'm gonna have a baby boy!" realisation flowed over me as my famous grin spread onto my face "We're going to be parents!" I wrapped my arms around my beloved Dianna and hugged her tightly. Tears of joy where falling from my eyes

"Yes Tai." Dianna replied "I'm really happy that we'll be bringing this child into the world together."

"It also seems that because your a Digimon you should give birth in about four months instead of nine." Joe explained

"This is _defiantly_ a cause to party!" April smiled. I just rolled my eyes as I pulled back. The angle just _loved_ partying and drinking

"You should tell everyone at the party." Kari smiled

"Yea." I nodded "This is going to be great!" everyone was smiling happily as we got ready for the party. The tradition was old but fun. Time for us to have a Digital-Reunion...

* * *

(That night- Matt's POV)

Man it's been a quiet few weeks for me. Absolutely boring. I've been trying to write a new song for my band but nothings sprang to mind. Natta. Zip. Oh, well, maybe the party will help me come up with something. I arrived at Tai and Sora's house before knocking on the door. "Coming." The faint voice of Sora said as she opened the door. Her eyes where red and puffy as if she had been crying

"Sora what's wr..." I started but couldn't finish because of her hand coming up and slapping me hard around the face

"How dare you come back here? Because of _you_ I've lost the most important part of my life for good!" she yelled

"What are you talking abou..." I started to ask when who showed up but Davis and Mimi in Davis' bright red Ferrari

"Hey Matt, you need a ride?" Mimi asked

"What?" Matt asked

"The party's being held somewhere else man." Davis said, rolling his eyes "Didn't you get Kari's text?"

"No." Matt said as he got in "Thanks guys."

"Sora?" Mimi said "Why aren't you already at the party?"

"I... I don't feel well." Sora lied "Sorry guys. Have fun." She put on a forced smile. Whatever she was talking about earlier made no sense to me

"Suit yourself." Davis shrugged before starting to continue driving...

* * *

(Sora's POV)

I walked into my apartment felling terrible. Mimi was one of my best friends and I lied to her right in the face like it was nothing. Not only that, but I'm pregnant with a five month old baby and I cheated on my boyfriend who left me and got together with some white haired bimbo he met at the bare.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked aloud to no one. My life was going perfect and then it turned into hell in less then a month. Wait!

That tramp took Tai from me; maybe I can just go and use my old 'Sora Charm' to win him back. It always got him as a teenager and when we where still dating. Why not now? I know what I have to do. I ran upstairs and got changed. Time to win back my man...

* * *

(At the party- Tai's POV)

It was an amassing party so far. Almost everyone was here. All we where waiting for where Davis and Mimi, Matt and Sora weren't invited. Some people where trying to talk to Dianna and find out why she's here but she, me, Kari, April, Izzy, Joe and Christy kept our mouths shut about that. Until everyone was here. TK was smiling with his wife called Catharine, she's a French Digi-Destined who moved here a few years ago, back when I saved Sora from Etamon again and we discovered about the X Digivolution, and of course the Z Digivolution that followed it. (A.N: This is about a prequel I'll start once _this_ story is done. Just a small spoiler.)

I was smiling lightly as I looked at the little Mary-Jane, or MJ, who's their baby daughter. She was so cute with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket and was sleeping happily in Catherine's arms. I can't wait for that to be me and Dianna.

"Hey guys, the King of Parties is here!" Davis yelled as he entered the room with Mimi following him. I rolled my eyes with a light laugh

"Some people never change. Huh Tai?" Ken asked me with a smile

"Yea." I grinned until I noticed a particular blonde rock star walk into the house "Wait here a sec." I growled before I walked my way towards Matt

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Davis asked with a super wide grin while I just ignored him and kept up my course for Matt

"Tai?" Mimi asked with concern as I passed her

"Yo Tai, great to see ya!" Matt smiled when I got closer and once I got close enough my fist slammed hard into his gut and then my knee slammed into his face. The whole party stopped as everyone looked at me in shock except Kari, April, Dianna, Izzy, Joe and Christy

"What the hell man?" TK yelled at me

"Why'd you do that Tai?" Matt asked, holding onto his throbbing jaw

"I'll tell you what." I growled as I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall "For almost five months you and Sora have been sleeping together, even _when_ me and her where still dating."

"What are you talking about?" Matt yelled in confusion as everyone watched us

"Don't play dumb." I growled "I _saw_ you two last month! On the sofa! So I broke up with Sora and when to the pub. Met Dianna and now _I'm_ going to be a father." I then throw him to the floor "Get out and stay out." I turned around but didn't walk away until I said one last thing to the "Oh and Matt, I'd keep Sora on a short leash if I was you. Otherwise you might end up like I did before I met my own angle." I could see Dianna blush as I did my famous 'Kamiya Grin' before walking towards her. Everyone was shocked at the information I had shared

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Kari said, glaring at Matt

"B... But..." Matt stuttered

"She said leave now leave. Before I make you." April glared. The rocker sighed and walked out of the door

"Is that true Tai? " Yolie asked

"Every syllable." I said, nodding

"I'm so sorry Tai." TK said as he put his hand on my shoulder

"TK, I don't blame you for what your _brother_ done. Just forget about it." I smiled at the _good_ brother

"So, _are_ you pregnant Dianna?" Catherine asked the fallen angle Digimon, her French accent very clear

"Yes, we only found out today." Dianna smiled "Who's this?" she asked as she saw MJ wake up sleepily

"This is my daughter; Mary-Jane Ishdale." Catherine smiled

"Maybe she will be friends with my son." Dianna smiled back

"I hope so." The French Digi-Destined smiled

"Can I hold her?" Dianna asked hopefully a second later

"Sure." Catherine smiled. She held out MJ and as Dianna grabbed it a light yellow glow shinned from MJ's chest and a red glow from Dianna's stomach

"What was that?" Tai asked as Dianna gave MJ back to Catherine almost amideatly

"I don't know." Joe said

"That reminds me of when MJ was born." Christy said aloud as everyone thought back...

* * *

(Flash back (The hospital – six months ago – Tai's POV)

_Me and Sora raced through the door to see all of our friends standing outside, impatiently. "What'd we miss?" I asked before we all heard Catherine screaming French swearwords. Everyone but TK, Joe and Christy where outside, the other three where inside delivering the baby_

"_Not much, just a few hours of screaming." Davis explained_

"_That's good." Sora said "The baby should come soon."_

"_Yea." I nodded_

_Catherine swore as her screaming stopped and a soft, female baby crying could be heard. We al looked at each other with big smiles and waited until we were aloud in. The baby MJ was wrapped in a light pink blanket._

"_She's beautiful!" Yolie said in amassment_

"_Yes she is." TK smiled, holding his wife's hand lovingly_

"_What are you going to call her?" Mimi asked_

"_I was thinking about Jane." Catherine smiled "After TK Grandmother."_

"_But what about you?" TK asked "Lets have Jane as a middle name and give her the name Mary for her first. After your mother."_

"_You're so sweat." Catherine smiled. Suddenly a yellow light shone from the baby MJ's heart for a second. Everyone was staring in shock_

"_What was that?" Kari eventually asked..._

* * *

(Flashback over – TK's point of view)

"Christy's right!" I said as I remembered. What's going on here? What's wrong with my daughter? What's up with my brother?

"TK, everything's okay." Catherine smiled as she held my hand...

* * *

(Dianna's POV)

I smiled at TK and Catherine. They reminded me of myself and Tai a bit right now. But what did happen? And what dose it mean? "Should we tell them?" I suddenly asked aloud

"Tell who what?" Cody asked, hearing me. Hell, help me!

"That I... I'm not human." I stuttered

"So your a Digimon?" Yolie asked

"Yes." I nodded "And you _all_ know me. Apart from Ken maybe."

"Who are you?" Ken asked

"I... am Dianna Night. Also known as LadyDevimon." I said. Everyone who didn't know that already; Tai, Kari and April, looked at me in shock before getting ready to fight

"April, you need to take her down!" Davis growled

"NO!" Tai yelled as he stood protectively in front of me...

* * *

(Tai's POV)

This is _just_ great! Now my friends want to kill my girlfriend. "Tai, what are you doing?" Cody asked

"Protecting Dianna." I said simply

"There's no Dianna Tai!" Davis said sternly "That's LadyDevimon!"

"I know!" I growled "She told me the day we met!"

"Then why didn't you send her back straightaway?" Mimi asked

"Because she said she just wanted a life of peace." I said "I trusted her and now we've fallen in love with a baby coming! Guys, trust me!"

"But Tai, she tried to kill us. Twice!" Ken said

"And you tried to kill us more times then that yet we gave you another chance!" I snapped back

"Hey man, that's unfair!" Davis glared "Ken was being controlled!"

"And she didn't know any better! I replied "Listen, trust her or not, trust me that she won't hurt anyone."

"Well, she wont be able to cause much harm to anyone until the baby's born." Izzy said

"Guys, we're not asking you to go and be her friend straight away." Kari said "We're asking you to give her a chance and except her."

"Kari, you know?" TK said in shock

"Yes, _we_ did." April said as she walked forwards two or three steps "Dianna in like my best friend right now and she's more like a sister to Kari than Sora ever was! So back of!"

"April to?" Catherine said in confusion

"Didn't she hate her the most?" Joe asked

"Guys, please." I said pleadingly

"Fine." Davis said, giving in

"Whatever." Ken said

"If she double crosses us I'll personally rip her arms off."Yolie growled

"After we've beaten her to a pulp." Mimi said as she and Christy smiled

"As long as no one gets hurt." TK said as Catherine nodded as did Cody and Joe

"Can we just get back to the party?" my father asked. I rolled my eyes. We whent through a slightly similar situation a few years ago when April and Kari first got together so this didn't really bother him. Much. At least Dianna wasn't the same gender as me.

"Sure dad." I smiled as Dianna took hold of my hand before the music started again

"That was less hectic then I thought it would be." Dianna smiled before kissing my cheek...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Me: Did everyone like that? I hope so. By the way, sorry this took so long to update. My Internet is still down. See you all next time!


	4. Auther's Note

**Author's note**

* * *

Me: I have a few things to say right now. The first is that some people say that I have spelling and grammer mistakes while others say that English isnt my first launguage. I would like to say that both of those are not true. I was born and breed in Great Britan, so I write in English english, the origonal. Okay, I am dyslexic so I_ do_ misspell words from time to time. and other times I don't notice the mistakes.

The second thing is the fact I have to tempereralt stop a few of my stories. I am very sorry people of Fan Fiction who enjoy my stories but I'm afraid to say that I have a few too many to work on.

So, until further notice I will be putting the following stories on hold;

1) Daemon's Army

2) Changes Honour Can Make

I am very sorry for the people who liked these stories but I will continue them again once I have finished a few stories. So, until then my fellow writers and readers, just wait until I'm done with a few projects I'm currently on.

Once again, I am very sorry.

So, I'll see you next time.


	5. Blue's Note

Hello everyone.

Just so you know I... I am NOT RedWarGrey X.

My name is BlueInfernoX... well, that is the username I have on Fanfic.

I have been friends with Red for years and, it is my great DISpleasure, to finally tell you all about his passing.

In November of 2013, RedWarGreyX was in a car accident and died.

It has taken me a while, but I have finally found his user information and have gotten over his death enough to inform you all.

His stories are being stopped.

Anyone who wishes to continue them you may do so. However, I ask that you contact either myself or another friend of ours called GreyKing46.

And, if you wish to know just WHAT Red had planned for his stories, then contact either myself or GreyKing46 and we shall tell you what we know of his plans.

This is BlueInfernoX signing off. And this is a brother, saying goodbye to his fallen sibling in all but blood.


End file.
